I Promise I'll take care of you
by Baekkidobe
Summary: CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK - Hidup dengan nya saja sudah membuatku merasa bahagia, hanya dengan nya di dunia ini/ sepertinya kata 'hanya dengan nya' sudah tidak akan berlaku lagi Jika dia sudah datang dalam hidupmu!


Tittle : I promise I'll take care of you

Prolog- Teaser

Author : W.i.a.n

Genre : Triller, Hurt, Romance..

Cast :

• Byun Baekhyun

• Park Chanyeol

• Wu Yi Fan

• Huang Zi Tao

• Kim Jong In

• Do Kyungsoo

• Oh Sehun

• Xiao Luhan

Othe Cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae,Kim Min Seok, Zang Yixing.

Warning : BOYS LOVE (YAOI)

Rating : M - Menjurus ke kata katakasar..

Disclmair : Semua Cast milik Orang tuamereka masing masing.. saya Hanya memakai mereka untuk kepentingan Fanfic saya-_-

Summary : everything was already set up the same god ..

NOTE : Annyeong Chingudeul ~~Saranghamnida.. Masih Ingat sama ANE ? wkwkwk Ane wian a.k.a Winda DanitaSoedirodiningrat #Plak .. Hahah Abaikan .. Ane Mau share ini Prolteas Buatkalian Chingu.. Mianhae karna saya datang datang bawa FF baru, Sedang kan FFlama saya luluh lantah entah kemana mana -.- Buat yang nunggu Fanfic saya yanglama Sabar ne pasal nya Masih dalam proses ..

Yesungdah daripada banya Cakap lebih baiklangsung READ prolteas ada -

NO BASHING!

NO PLAGIATOR! #Walopun cumaa Prolteas -.-

Happy Read Prolteas ^^

^•^

Mereka semua adalah orang orang yangtidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua.

BEBAS..

Adalah kata yang sangat mereka sukai,Menghabiskan Waktu dengan Melakukan kegiatan yang mungkin mampu Membuat merekasenang.

Tindakan kriminal pun tak jarang merekaLakukan, seperti Hal nya Merampok Bank, Merampok Toko Emas, dan Juga Memukuliorang orang yang mencoba menghalangi kegiatan Mereka.

Bercinta dengan pelacur yang ada di clubmalam Juga termasuk dari salah satu kegiatan Tiga Namja tampan Ini.

Baiklah Kita akan berkenalan terlebihdulu dengan mereka..

Park Chanyeol, anak tunggal dari presdirperusahaan besar di korea itu- Kini telah menjadi buronan di korea, kebiasaannya yang suka merampok barang barang berharga dari satu tempat ketempat Lain,menjadi daya tarik bagi polisi polisi dikorea untuk menangkap namja kelahiran1992 Itu.

Kim Jong In- Namja ini termasuk darisalah satu namja yang aku sebutkan tadi, Kim Jong In atau yang biasa disapa KaiIni adalah Sahabat dari Park Chanyeol, Kai memiliki kekasih bernama DoKyungsoo, Kai mempunya kulit yang berbeda dari orang korea kebanyakan.

OH Sehun Namja dingin nan tampan ini Jugasalah satu dari Tiga Namja yang ku sebutkan, Ia Maknae diantara ke tiga Namjayang kusebut kan tadi, Penyuka sesama jenis, Kulit yang putih seperti susu,Menambah daya tarik Sehun untuk melancarkan niat jahat nya dan teman teman nya.

Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In, Dan Oh sehunmereka adalah Perampok yang sudah menjadi buronan sejak 2 tahun Belakang, Mauitu dari pihak kepolisian ataupun Pihak FBI yang jelas mereka sudah terkenaldiseluruh KOREA.

Hidup berdua dengan seseorang yangtercinta tidak membuat seorang namja manis takut akan rasa kesepian.

Byun Baekhyun Namja manis kelahiran 1992ini Hanya Hidup berdua di dunia ini menurut nya.

Tinggal di Kota mati di daerah terpencilkorea selatan, Menghabis kan waktu Sepuluh tahun di dalam Rumah Tua yang sangattidak layak ditempati.

Tidak ada keramaian di kota itu .. yangada Hanya .

Kesepian..

Kehampaan..

Tapi itu tidak membuat Baekhyun mengeluh,karna Bagi nya dimana pun itu asal bersama nya Baekhyun Mau tinggal.

Dari pagi Hingga menjelang Sore Baekhyunhanya bermain didalam rumah dengan kucing peliharaan nya, sedangkan malam iaakan menghabis kan waktu nya untuk bermanja manja bersama orang yang teramat iacintai Wu Yi Fan.

"Maaf kan aku ge~ aku tak bisa bersamamulagi" Baekhyun.

"Aku akanmembawa mu pergi darinya!" Chanyeol.

"AKUMENCINTAIMU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU Hiks KUMOHON JANGAN" Kris.

"Disaat sepertiini pun kau masih terus menyebut nama nya" Tao.

"Janganpisahkan aku dari nya!" Kai.

"Hiks akumencintai nya, tolong Jangan seperti ini hiks" Kyungsoo.

"Aku Relamengorbankan Mata ku untuk nya! Sungguh" Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisamenerima mu, Maaf- Aku tidak sempurna" Luhan.

END PROLTEAS-

SELESE~

Jelek ya? Udahtau -.-

Gak dapat feelteaser nya kan? Guee udah tau -.-

Gak minat yaa?OH oke guee udah -.-

DAN MAAF KARNA TYPO !


End file.
